chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Friends (feat. Jeremih
Summer Friends is a song off of Chance's album Coloring Book it features Jeremih and The Lights. Lyrics Intro: Oh, oh, oh, incredible I would... incredible Everything... 1 - Chance The Rapper: Socks on concrete, jolly rancher kids I was talking back and now I gotta stay at grandma's crib Bunch of tank top, nappy headed bike-stealing Chatham boys None of my nigga's ain't had no dad None of my nigga's ain't have no choice JJ, Mikey, Lil Derek and them 79th street was America then Ice cream truck and the beauty supply Blockbuster movies and Harold's again We still catching lightening bugs When the plague hit the backyard Had to come in at dark cause the big shawty's act hard Okay now Dave grandpa grand crossing First day, nigga's shooting Summer school get to losing students But the CPD getting new recruitment Our summer don't, our summer, our summer don't get no shine no more Our summer die, our summer time don't got no time no more - Chance The Rapper & (Francis & The Lights): (You're my friend) Summer friends don't stay Summer friends don't stay around Summer friends, summer friends Summer friends don't stay Summer friends don't stay, hey Stay around 2 - Chance The Rapper: Oh I used to kill 'em with the long hair Momma had salon doing perms out the armchair Yeah we're working late, he treat the crib like it's a timeshare I would mow some lawns for my ones like a lawn chair, hugh, hugh! Now I'm the same way, over time all the time, every night, hey Ready my blessing, now I'm ready how I wait Never let a friendship get in my way Never let a blog get in my way Make the whole song do whatever I say 79, 79, 79, 79 place 79, 79, 79, 79 place Some of my homegirls got lost in the paperwork They was good friends but I faked the clerk Cause if it ain't work, can't make it work It's been a minute since I called on a friend Fucked up and fucked all my friends All my friends, all my... - Chance The Rapper & (Francis & The Lights): Stick around Summer friends, summer... (You're my friend...) Summer friends don't stick around Stick around (And some of us...) 79, 79, 79, 79, hey 79, 79, 79, 79, hey, hey, hey (You're my friend) 79, 79, 79, 79, hey, 79 (So put your head on my shoulder) City wide, city wide, city wide, hey City wide, city wide, city wide, hey City wide, city wide, city wide, hey City wide, city wide, city wide, hey City wide, city wide, city wide City wide, city wide, city wide City wide, city wide, city wide City wide, city wide, city wide City wide, city wide, city wide City wide, city wide, city wide... (I will wait around for you) (I will wait around for you) (So lay your head...) Interlude: May the Lord give your journey mercy May you be successful, grant you favor And bring you back safely, I love you - Jeremih: When I was so young before I could remember I would always treat my gang like family members Even when the changing nigga never changed up I always bring my friends, my friends up When I was so young before I could remember I would always treat my gang like family members Even when the changing nigga never changed up I always bring my friends, my friends up